Self-Care and Protein!
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: My version of the BAMDAMMMster Prompt of the week: Someone catches Shandy in a compromising position!


BAMDAMMMster Prompt: Someone catches Shandy in a comprising position.

Thank you for all of the nuggets on the previous stories, I appreciate them.

Italics are his innermost thoughts.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I learned a great deal during my five month unpaid suspension. One of the most important things I learned how to do was, to channel my anger into something more positive. I still get the urge to punch the lights out of someone, but now I do it on a punching bag, which helps me stay in shape. I traded my need to pummel an idiot suspect in the face, into a way to better myself. When I explained it to my therapist, he thought it was a good idea. So, now every day I spend an hour at the gym, even if I don't have any anger to release, it has become one of my best parts of my day.

Today, has been a slow day and we have no case. So, I'm headed to gym downstairs for my lunch break. As, I walk in I realize it is completely empty, which is rare. But I will enjoy the solitude. As I strap up my gloves, I hear something towards the bathroom. Then I hear the water come on. _Oh, well there goes being alone._ I pull out my earbuds and my phone and open _**Songza** ,_ I hit my favorite station, "Punching Machine"

Punching this bag feels amazing. Being able to have this outlet has been by far one of the best decisions, I've made in a long time. I feel my phone vibrate. I look down and see a reminder to pick up my mother's prescription before 2 p.m. _Well, there goes the rest of this workout._

As, I head to the showers, I still hear the water running. _That is one long shower._ I open the door and steam flows into the gym. As I'm finding a stall, I hear moaning. I can't help but smile, for whomever this lucky couple is. I open my curtain and it squeaks, I hear the guy whisper, "Shh!" The voice sounds awfully familiar! _That can't be Lieutenant Flynn! There is no way!_ I decide that I'm just imagining things, there is no way Flynn is in the showers with the Captain.

As, I lather soap over my body, I hear the moans again, but this time they are muffled, as if he covered her mouth. I hurry to rinse off, because, the longer I stand here the longer I feel like, I can't block the image of those two out of my head. I turn my shower off and wrap my towel around my waist and head to the locker room. As, I head out the shower area, I hear their shower stop and curtain open. I fight the urge to look back. If I see what I think I'm going to see, I don't think I'll ever be able to keep a straight face around them ever again. I quickly begin to get dressed and I hear the door swing open. My goal is not turn around. "Oh hey, Julio." Flynn says nervously. I don't hear the Captain with him, so I guess that is a crisis averted. I turn around, "Hi, sir." I say trying my best not to laugh. "I just took a few laps around the gym. You know to keep my blood pressure down." He offers up as an unsolicited excuse as to why he is the gym. "That's good sir. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one participating in self-care." I say as I sit down to tie my shoes. The room falls silent as he begins to get dressed and I finish up and toss all of my things in my bag. "Well, sir, I will see you back in the Murder Room." "See you there, Julio." As, I open the door, I ask, "Oh, yeah sir, do you need anything from Walgreens?" "Uh, sure, some unsalted cashews would be nice. Thanks, Julio."

"You're welcome, sir." I say as I head out the door. Walking around the corner, I see the Captain, sitting on a bench near the women's locker room. "Julio!" She says sounding shocked. "Ma'am." I say with a nod. "How is the punching bag method working for you?" She asks as her eyes glance behind me towards the men's locker room. _My suspicions are now confirmed!_ "Good, ma'am." She offers me a smile and says, "I'm glad to hear it. I was just taking a few laps around the gym, myself." _Laps around the gym, my ass!_ I smile not realizing it and she asks, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing ma'am. Would you like anything from Walgreens, ma'am?" I ask trying to hurry and get out of their before she realizes I'm on to them. "Sure, I'll take some sea salted cashews, please." She says as she looks at her phone which just lit up. "Ok, well, I will see you in the Murder Room, ma'am." I say. As, I'm about to walk away, the men's locker room door swings open, and I hear him before I see him, "Sharon, Julio was in the shower at the same time as us!" I look at the Captain, she is at a loss for words, as she proceeds to palm her face. He comes around the corner still talking, "Do you think he heard us?" Once he sees me he stops dead in his tracks, and looks over at the Captain, who is shaking her head back and forth with her hand still covering her face. "Shit!" Andy says. I can't help but laugh. The Captain looks up at me and her face is as red as fire ant, and I instantly stop laughing. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I usher out quickly sensing the need to lessen their embarrassment. The Captain is still speechless as Lieutenant is pacing the floor. "I promise." I say quickly before adding, "Besides all I know is that of you both were in here taking laps around the gym, according to my two sources." Both of them look at me, and for a moment, I am just a little intimidated. The Captain walks up to me and says, "I knew I always liked you for some reason." I try not to laugh but I fail. "Like, I said before I will see you two back in the Murder Room." I say heading for the door. I hear the Captain slap Flynn's arm, and he says, "Ouch!" causing me to snicker. Walking out the door I hear him defending himself, "Don't blame me this was your idea." She laughs and replies, "It wouldn't have been necessary, if you would have come over last night." At the hearing of that I speed up my pace. I think I've heard enough for the day.

* * *

I return to the Murder Room, with their snacks in tow and some for myself and the rest of the team. I hand the Captain hers and Flynn's and Provenza says, "Why do they get special snacks?"

They both look at me, I wink at them and turn around and say, "I ran into them down stairs and asked if they wanted anything specific, sir."  
He frowns and says, "Oh."

"Lieutenant, if you could be patient, you would see that the bag is full of snacks for everyone." The Captain says.

"Yep, sir, I even got you a special snack." I say as I begin fishing through the bag and find his. "Special delivery for Lieutenant Cranky Pants." I announce as hand him his snack. Amy looks over and giggles at his snack. "Julio, what the hell!" He rants. "I don't need any damn prunes!"

Everyone bursts out laughing and Mike asks, "Are you sure?"

"Shut up, Tao!" He barks.

"Why does everyone else have what they like?" He asks.

"Well, if you would learn how to reply to 'The GroupMe' you could have gotten what you wanted." Buzz states.

He scowls at Buzz and it doesn't faze him not one bit.

"Wait, a damn minute! Everyone else has something sweet, but you two" pointing at Flynn and the Captain, "have nuts! Care to explain that!"

"Actually, sir I have nuts, too! We were all in the gym together. We needed something to build our energy back up." I say quickly noticing the Captain's eyes darting back and forth.

"Oh." Provenza says.

Everyone returns to their desks, but Provenza is watching the Captain and Flynn like a hawk.

"Hey, Lieutenant, I think Lieutenant Cranky Pants, wants some of your nuts!" I tease causing the entire room to erupt with laughter.

"They ain't salty enough for him!" Flynn teases.

"Shut up, Flynn!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
